Kobolds
The kobolds on Myra fall into two groups, peoples or races, which have no known relation to each other, but are both known as kobolds. Both, of course, would deny the right of the others to this title (see below). The two kinds of Kobolds * The Kobolds of Haengstyr, living mainly in the swamps of Karcanon. They are humanoid creatures of approximately human size, with something like scales on their leathery skin, related to the Lizardmen and Aborginos. It has been suggested that they are land-dwelling relatives of the sea-dwelling Kuor-Toas, land-Kuor, Kuor-Bold and indeed they worship the god of the Kuor, Kuor-Tulmak or Kuortulmak. * The Kobolds of Zakopane, living in some parts of Zhaketia, which from their self-description (see below) seem to be more related to fairies and elfes, to pixies and sprites, than to lizardmen, but still also worship Kuor-Tulmak. The self-description of the kobolds of Zakopane We, the kobolds, like to live secretly on our own. But in the last months more and more rumours and disbelieves and wrong information spread around in the world. In the typical telepathic way of communication we discussed the situation between us, who are living at Zhaketia, and our sisters and brothers, who are living in other times and worlds. Finally, we agreed that we cannot keep silent anymore. At least some of our secrets have already been revealed by the kobolds that are travelling in the parts of Myra that are called Zhaketia. So it will not hurt ourselves if we correspond these to a greater audiance, so that the spread of false information about us will stop. It is a common misbelief that our people belongs to the very similar sounding people of the Kuor that came out of the sea to live on land and who are called Kuor-Bolds, nor are we gnomes or have dirty noses and there just over a 100,000 of us living on Myra, not much too many. However, it is true that we tend to stick our little noses everywhere where there is magic around. Magic plays a central part in our lives and it is therefore not astonishing that we like to learn as much as we can about it. Obviously not every wizard, witch, magican or shamane likes to share his secrets – we also do not like to share our knowledge of magical powers and rituals - so we have to spy on them, often to their dislike if they find out, which is rarely the case. But what kind of creature to you have to imagine if I am speaking about us kobolds ? We are about 6 to 8 cm tall, have a green leathery skin, four fingers on each of our two hands with long sharp fingernails, and four toes with long sharp toenails on our two feet, which are cover with curled hairs. Our body is rather skinny and the neck short. The head is more wide than tall and has two very flexible long bat-like pointed ears with hairs on the top and a short pointed nose. Usually we have long beards reaching almost the bottom while the rest of our head is almost bold. The eyes are reddish but there are also kobolds who can change the eyecolour at will, while others change their eyecolour with their emotions. We like to make jokes and play tricks on someone else, especially humans, elves and dwarves. For these we like to use illusions and other magic, but we normally do not harm people with our magic unless we are forced to do so. In these cases we tend to use powerful magic which is often called dark magic from untalented wizards who are just jealous about our high abilities and skills in practicing magic. A common misbelief is that we rob children to raise them – why should we do such a stupid thing, they are much too stupid to be able to learn our high kind of magic. However, it is true that we are afraid of rabbits, but I will not tell you for what reason. All kobolds have been created by Byton (the kobold name of the god known as Kuor-Tulmak on Karcanon) out of the pure chaotic material that has been in the universe before the worlds were made. Kuor-Tulmak was forced by Chnum to change this material into the elements that now form our world. But the less chaos there was the weaker Byton became, so he decided to create a hidden sphaere, named Istaridor, where he created the kobolds out of the pure essence of chaos as his people to save the chaos and bring it back to the world. Chnum not knowing that there was already a people created by Byton later allowed him is own people on Myra and he formed the Kuor to live in the seas. Later he opened a gate from Istaridor to the world of Ascar – a world in the same universe as Myra with many of the people that also lived on Myra but which was less observed by the gods as Myra was – so that the kobolds learnt and grew. However, the world of Ascar is now dying and Byton rescued a hundred thousand kobolds to Zhaketia, who are now a powerful magical race, strong enough to live on their own under the noses of the other deities. But there are still more kobolds living in the secret sphaere of Istaridor. And when the day comes and Byton - who has been banned from Myra after he lead the dark deities in the war of the dark against the light deities and lst the war because of envy, grudge and betrayal - returns to power he will open the gates to Istaridor allowing the kobolds to travel freely between their chaotic sphaere Istaridor that their call their home and Myra, the world which is so exciting in all their magical aspects. And the kobolds join HIM when HE takes revenge for all HE had to endure in his exile... Category:Karcanon